This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Positive emotion will relate inversely to cortisol levels, independent of the effects of negative emotion. 2: Positive emotion will relate to a positive health behavior profile such that it will directly relate to medication adherence, physical activity, and eating healthy foods and will inversely relate to smoking, alcohol use, drug use, and sexual risk behavior, independent of the effects of negative emotion. 3:. Positive emotion will inversely relate to viral load, HIV disease symptoms, and general symptoms and will directly relate to CD4+, independent of the effects of negative emotion. 4: The relation between positive emotion and health indicators will be partially mediated by cortisol levels and health behaviors, independent of the effects of negative emotion. 5: Negative emotions will relate to cortisol, health behaviors, and health indicators in the opposite direction from positive emotion, and the relation between negative emotion and health indicators will be partially mediated by cortisol and health behaviors. 6: Positive emotion will moderate the effects of negative emotion. The primary goal of the current study is to clarify the relation between positive emotion and health in persons with HIV disease and to evaluate whether both positive and negative emotions relate to health in persons with HIV disease via biological and behavioral mechanisms. This study will also seek to establish whether positive emotions relate to health independent of negative emotions or through interaction with negative emotion. Because the impact of emotions on health in chronic illness samples is likely to be a result of chronic, rather than momentary, behavioral practices and neuroendocrine processes, the current study will focus on the effects of trait, rather than state, emotion.